projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Xianyang
The Division of Xianyang (/ʃænˈjæŋ/ shan-'''yang) is a Craftian federal division covering the entirety of the Craftian Island Territories, but for electoral purposes considered part of the Bankera Capital Territory. It was created in 2060 and was first contested at the 2061 federal election, replacing the abolished Division of Donghai. It is named after an early Chinese name for the island chain Xianyang, meaning "first sun", referring to the islands' position to the east of the Craftian mainland. Despite covering the entire territory of the CIT, it only contains 15,661 electors, making it by far the least populous division in Craftia. The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is Shanley Myong, a member of the National United Party. History Xianyang is the sole electorate covering all of the Craftian Island Territories, serving as a renaming of the Division of Donghai since 2060. The seat, like its predecessor, has been very safe for the United Party. In fact, the CIT has leaned strongly towards United at the federal level ever since it gained voting rights as an external territory of Craftia in 2040. In 2040, with the establishment of the CIT, legislation was passed to ensure it would retain a federal division in the Craftian House of Representatives, as its population by itself would otherwise bar it from having its own seat. Xianyang the only federal division with a 'protected' status with electoral boundaries being determined by its geography rather than population, and that requires it from being combined with another electorate. The Craftian Conservative Party and Liberal Party of Craftia, despite running candidates in Xianyang at every federal election, have made very few inroads into the CIT as neither party has established itself in the territory, and the NUP's distant rival in this seat remains the Mojang Democratic Party. The CIT's own major parties, such as the Sylvan Party, People's Nationalist Alliance and Island Democrats, do not run in this seat and instead prefer to endorse specific candidates. At every election since its creation, Xianyang has had the lowest turnout of all federal divisions, averaging around 50%, despite Craftia having compulsory voting and comparing with other seats, which average 90-95%. Members } | Whangari Te Hariwara | United | 2061–2067 |- | 2 | | Shanley Myong | United | 2067– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Shanley Myong | align="right"|5,198 | align="right"|65.34 | align="right"| +2.40 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Aki Tanaka | align="right"|787 | align="right"|9.89 | align="right"|–1.51 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Thomas Yingila | align="right"|526 | align="right"|6.61 | align="right"| +6.61 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Mikel Lonsi | align="right"|399 | align="right"|5.02 | align="right"|–0.75 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Joan Karitewe | align="right"|285 | align="right"|3.58 | align="right"|–4.48 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Antony Wang | align="right"|263 | align="right"|3.30 | align="right"|–0.99 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Ong Teng Liew | align="right"|212 | align="right"|2.67 | align="right"| +0.24 |- | | align="left"|Socialist | align="left"|Jim Cairns | align="right"|166 | align="right"|2.09 | align="right"|–0.55 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Mackay Chen | align="right"|119 | align="right"|1.50 | align="right"| +1.50 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|7,956 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95.01 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.27 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|418 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4.99 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.27 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|8,374 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|53.47 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +5.28 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Shanley Myong | align="right"|5,899 | align="right"|74.15 | align="right"| +1.69 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Aki Tanaka | align="right"|2,057 | align="right"|25.85 | align="right"|–1.69 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United '''hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.69 ! |}